


change.

by toxicologi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where akechi lives, M/M, anyways this is for my sister, hes akira in this fic, im not suuuuper familar with this one for im sorry if it is ooc!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicologi/pseuds/toxicologi
Summary: Akechi lives; he and Akira date. He tries to accept his new life.- first multichapter story





	1. ch 1. aftermath

    Fingers slipped under a bed, reeling at first at the freezing metal of the knife, but still pulling it out haphazardly. Akechi Goro stared at it. The light hit it in a certain way that made him feel a weird pressure in his throat. He let go of it, letting it hit the soft mattress of his bed. Eyes closing tightly, the glow of the T.V. blanketing him.

    The feeling of another person climbing into the bed made Akechi sigh. Akira. His tangled black hair, his glasses slumping down his nose, those horrific plaid pants. Akechi shoved the knife back under the bed. It didn't matter. The glimmer, peeking out from the space between the wall and the bed, didn't matter. Hands wrapped around Akechi's waist, and he forced himself to relax. 

    Rolling over to face him properly, Akechi stared at the tired face of the man beside him. 

    "I honestly thought you'd be asleep by now." Akira smiled at him, leaning forward to press a kiss onto Akechi's cheek. He groaned, but he let him, then went back to leaning against his chest.

    "And I thought you'd let me die, or you'd hate me." 

    Akira hummed in response, leaning forward again to lie his head on Akechi's. "Hating you would be easier, yeah." His hands left Akechi's body, reaching down to grab the blanket crumpled on the end of the bed. He yanked it up, tucking in Akechi on one side. He sighed in content as Akira's hands went back around his waist. Akira was hard to read. 

    "Akira." the voice which left his throat was tired, Akechi's slender fingers curling around the back of the other man's neck. Their lips connected briefly, and then again once more. Akira's laughter vibrated between their mouths, and Akechi smiled too, Akira pulling him close.

    "I don't like being sappy," he pressed another kiss to Akechi's lips, "but I'm glad you're here."

    "Mm." Akechi hummed in response, "be sappy, I like it when you have a side no one sees but me."

    Again, they both laughed, and Akechi adjusted the blankets lazily, moving up close to Akira's chest. "I'm glad I'm here, too, though."

    Akira said nothing, but untangled himself from his boyfriend to reach and turn the light off. He also grabbed his phone, turning it on to respond to the influx of texts from their friends. Akechi groaned at the bright image of Morgana, and pulled up the blankets over his eyes. 

 

    Figuring out exactly why this all happened was hard.

    How did they end up together? Akechi spent almost everyday at Akira's. But he, at one point, hated Akira. He hated him with everything he had. But that rage had turned into some weird sort of love. Morgana had even pointed out how weird he thought this was, not that he protested much- Akira didn't listen, it was wasted energy.

    Akechi brushed through Akira's tangled up hair, taking off his glasses, and pressing another soft kiss to his lips. Akira had fallen asleep, not that he was surprised. It was late at night. He played thoughtlessly with Akira's big glasses, setting them down. He stared up at the ceiling, smiling honestly.

 

   

     Akechi wasn't really friends with Akira's whole group; they (rightfully) didn't trust him- at all. Akechi would look at his phone as he sat in Akira's bed, waiting for him to come home from hanging out with Ann and Makoto. Maybe he was being unfair to his boyfriend; maybe he was more of a nuisance than an actual partner. He sighed, but laughed- he was _worried_ , worried over something regular teenagers worried about. Shido didn't matter. His past didn't matter. Well, maybe. It did, but. Not to Akira.

 

     "You're Akechi, and that's what matters." Was Akira's response when Akechi had asked him why he forgave him.

     "That's an awful response." Akechi was in those horrifying plaid pants Akira wore, surfing television channels for them to watch. 

     A smile crossed Akira's lips, and he leaned over to press kisses to his boyfriend's cheek, "So complainy."

     "Shut up." - he was smiling.

 

     If you had told Akechi Goro, the Akechi Goro who had planned to betray the Phantom Thieves, who had planned to kill Akira Kurusu, that he would end up with him- he'd laugh in your face. But it was real, most mornings he woke up in Akira's arms, Akechi's face pressed against his chest. This life was better. Old Akechi wouldn't have ever believed anyone if they said it would be, but with Shido gone, and things calming down, he was safe.

    

 

     The first time Akechi spent time with Akira's friends since his betrayal was a nightmare. Ann seemed angry, Yusuke was silent, Makoto stared at her phone instead, and so did Futaba, Ryuji stared at Akira in shock. 

     "Dude... You're dating the guy who fucking shot you."

     Akira shrugged, "Guess so."

     "I think you need to step back and look at this situation carefully," Yusuke paused, searching for the words, "while yes, Shido did terrible things- Akechi is still heavily at fault."

     "I do care about Akira." Akechi stared at Yusuke, "he can make his own decisions, you know."

     They argued. And argued. Akira ended up just leaving at one point. As did most of them. Akechi sat there alone for a while, staring at the black coffee table in front of him. Dating was hard, he decided.

 

    "Akira." Akechi walked into Akira's room, and sighed. Akira was on the couch, Morgana on his chest, both asleep. He pulled out his phone, snapping a picture. Even if he was really angry that Akira dragged him into seeing his friends, he still did love Akira. Love was a scarier emotion than hate. Hate was easier to face; easier to hide. Love was scary and controlled you instead of you controlling it.

    Akechi slumped next to the couch, sighing. "Fuck you. Making me fall in love with you."

    No response. Akechi closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

 

    In the middle of the night Akira woke. He sighed at Akechi's sleeping form pressed against the side of the couch. He stood, placing his hands under his boyfriend and lifting him up. Akechi stirred, but must've been exhausted- he stayed asleep. Akira pressed a kiss on his forehead, and laid them both in bed. Thoughts swarmed his head, and he held Akechi close.

    "I think- ugh, no- I know I'm in love with you."


	2. ch 2. nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dates and drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EUGH it's short but i wanted to update it and its midnight and i have SCHOOL. i promise the next chapter'll be long bc angst and drama yeehaw!

     Icy fingertips pressed into the warmth of another's chest. Akechi looked up at Akira, grumbling out some sort of complaint. The weather was getting much colder. Snow had began to fall, and Akira had pulled up a heater most nights if he was going to be home late. It was fine. Akechi couldn't really complain- that is. He didn't leave the house much, anyways. The glares of Akira's friends seemed colder than the outside air.

    

     Being someone's boyfriend meant you had to sometimes do things for that person- even if you don't want to. Akechi's something was sitting at a cafe across from Yusuke and Ryuji in silence. 

     "I, personally, am not ready to forgive you." Yusuke stirred his tea (was it tea? Akechi hadn't been paying attention to his order), "You shot Akira. I'm appalled that he even considered dating you." He looked at Ryuji, then back to Akechi, "Why did you even call us here." He didn't really seem to be asking, considering the annoyed tone laced into his voice.

     "I'm here because I have to be." Akechi played with his winter gloves absentmindedly, "I worded that wrong. I'm here for Akira, and I'm his... boyfriend... so. I'm here to try to not have such a bad, um... relationship with his friends."

     "Is this some sort of shitty script?" Ryuji slammed his coffee cup onto the table. "We're honestly the ones who are here for Akira- you're here because... you feel obligated?"

     "That isn't-" 

     "Fuck off."

 

     Akechi stared at himself in the mirror as Akira called for him to come to bed. He groaned, pressing his head against the mirror. He didn't even know how the situation with Akira's friends had ended up so terribly. In his head everything went a lot better. And yeah, he practiced what he was going to say, but he didn't script it. The whole thing gave Akechi a pit in his stomach. 

     Akira leaned on the doorframe to the bathroom, sighing. "Come here."

     Akechi rolled his eyes, moving into Akira's arms. "Akira. I really don't like talking about back when I betrayed you." He looked at him, crying for the first time in what felt like forever, "I'm sorry."

     Akira looked shocked, and wiped his tears with his thumbs, trying to calm down Akechi, and pressed a couple kisses to his forehead. "Akechi. I can't forgive you completely. But it's okay." Akira paused for a while, clearing his throat, "I'm glad you're here, it wouldn't be the same without you."

     Akechi nodded a bit, clearly tired and out of it. Akira scooped him up, kissing him a ton, making Akechi groan but pull him in for more affection. They fell onto the bed, tangled up in each other; their problems could wait another day.

 

     Amusement parks weren't really Akechi's thing. Or Akira's. But they had roller coasters and Haru had spare tickets that she gave to Akira. They sat in silence on the ferris wheel. Their feet ached and they were freezing. 

     "Was this a date?" Akira leaned on Akechi, swinging the seat back and forth a bit.

     "Duh- HEY! Akira! Stop!" 

     Akira laughed for a while, finally calming down, "I'm gonna make up for it." He leaned forward to grab his bag at his feet, pulling out a stuffed bear he had bought from a souvenir shop while Akechi had bought them drinks. "I got you a bear because this is a date."

     Akechi looked at him weird, but took the stuffed bear. "Thank you? It's... um, cute."

     "Uh, most people get their girlfriends one, I didn't know what to get you."

     "No, no, it's fine. I like it. I just didn't expect it."

 

     Akira's lockscreen had changed for the first time since Akechi had met him, his wallpaper was still Morgana, but his lockscreen was he and Akechi, standing with some mascot character at the amusement park. It made Akechi feel warm, though he couldn't explain why. But, what would Akira's friends think... They loathed him. And they'd surely notice that Akira's lockscreen had changed.

     Akechi looked at the stuffed bear, falling on his stomach onto Akira's bed. "What the hell do I do?"


	3. ch 3. futaba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgiveness is hard; but it has to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late in updates!!! i got my wisdom teeth taken out ;-;  
> doin better! hopefully more updates ;)  
> also persona 3 i'm almost done with... stay tuned for a minako/shinjiro fanfic  
> im so sorry if theyre ooc aghhh

     Forgiveness.

     She was 15-years-old, and she was much shorter than Akechi. Yet, she was the first person to offer to hear his side of what happened, and she promised not to cut him off or yell at him during it. He knew he had no other choice but to accept-- the glares of Yusuke and Ryuji ingrained into his skull. Those two had every right to be mad at him, and he assumed due to how angry everyone else seemed that they felt the same- so Futaba was his sliver of hope in earning at least the bare minimum approval from the people who he once called friends.

    They sat awkwardly on the edge of Futaba's bed, her knees pulled awkwardly to her chest, and her fingers moving the arms of her glasses back and forth. Akechi was just as silent. This was a mistake. This was a huge mistake, probably. Neither knew each other, and she seemed to be regretting it; of course she regretted it. Maybe she didn't think this through. Maybe she didn't think how her friends would see this. Maybe-

    "So..." she looked up at one of those strange MRI scans tacked to her wall, "I texted you because it's important for me to forgive." She bit her fingernail, she seemed uneasy, "He told me he likes you, a lot, so... I am gonna try to forgive you, and stuff."

    "Uh... Thank you." he gave her a smile, though it faltered, "I appreciate you wanting what's best for Akira."

    "Uh-huh." 

    That horrible silence was back, and she had pulled out a PSP of all things, the hum of Hatsune Miku emitting from it, he glanced over slowly, watching her fingers tap the buttons, and he found himself immersed in how she played.

    "That's really impressive." He breathed after she scored a PERFECT.

    She grinned, finally breaking her uneasy look, "You're into this stuff?!" She moved closer to him, showing him the costumes and songs she most enjoyed. "I've shown these to Akira before, but I don't think he really cared for them. He wasn't really good." She laughed.

    "He's not good at things that take a lot of concentration, so you're probably right." He was flicking through the costumes to dress up the dancers. 

    "Oh, uh, there's an arcade near here. I don't like leaving the house alone," she paused, "since you like these types of games, maybe we can go together."

    Akechi nodded slowly, "I'd like that, Futaba." 

 

    Akechi sat down beside Akira that night, sighing deeply. "Futaba is very..."

    "Eccentric. How did you two get along?" Akira lifted his head from his pillow, grinning up at his boyfriend.

    "She forgave me."

    "Yeah, that sounds like her. Her mom died, so I think she doesn't want anyone to be sad and shit."

    "Yeah."

    "Yeah."

 

    He lied beside Akira, sighing softly, closing his eyes. Akira wrapped his arms around Akechi's waist, and sighed himself. "I'm sorry."

    "Yeah, me too."

 

   

    "Doing this kinda stuff while also dealing with high school is such a pain!" Futaba shot at another low-poly enemy in the shooting game, looking at Akechi, "like, I get none of us are normal teenagers regardless. But it's a lot to deal with."

    He nodded, pointing his own gun at the swarm of bugs heading toward his character, "I agree. There's way too much to deal with, and I think it got to me."

    "You made a poor decision. We all do. Yours was just REALLY poor." 

    He laughed at that, "Thanks for inviting me to come hang out."

    She gave him a thumbs up and winked, before turning her attention back to the large screen of the game.

 

   Akira held Akechi that night as they both ate off a platter of sushi, watching some horrible american television show that Akira had found.

   "Did you have fun today? I'm glad you're finally getting along with someone."

   "She's nice. She is accepting."

   "I'm glad. I wish the others were like that."

   "Your friend Yusuke really hates me." Akechi groaned, leaning back into Akira's arms.

   "Oh, I know. He gives me a hard time for liking you." Akira shrugged, pulling Akechi down with him, curling up on him. "Night." He pressed his lips to Akechi's, and closed his eyes. 

   "Goodnight."

 

   The opposite of forgiveness was Haru.

   She came over once when Futaba was with Akechi and Akira, since Futaba said Haru was accepting in of herself. Her smile was plastered to her face, and she seemed to be upset being there. This came as no surprise to Akechi. He did kill her dad. He killed her dad. He stood up, apologizing to the people there, and left to Akira's house silently.

   "Futaba..." Haru's voice was soft, but upset, "my father isn't here because of that boy."

   "Haru... I'm sorry. I thought if you saw he was different-"

   "Futaba, Akira. It's fine. He isn't different. Akira, I'm trying, really, really hard to support you. But I can't. How can you forgive him? How can either of you forgive him? He betrayed us! He shot Akira! He killed my dad! His dad wanted all of us dead! A lot of our pain comes from Akechi Goro!"

    Akira and Futaba were both silent, staring silently at the floor. Haru took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes, standing up. "I'm sorry I yelled. Just. Please think about who are letting near us. I am not going to stop you guys from seeing him or hanging out with him or anything. Just. I have to side with Yusuke." Haru grabbed her bag, and promptly left, flicking her phone open to call Makoto.

   "Akira..." Futaba's voice knocked him out of thought, "what're you going to do?"

    


	4. ch 3. ruminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira is forced to pick. His friends or someone he loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY BACK!! I know a lot more abt p5 now... but anyways. I wanna write a Akira/Yusuke story ! if anyone's interested :3   
> also hopefully sometime soon i'll write a yukari/mitsuru fic bc i'm a wlw myself and they r the relationship i want :3   
> also ... my chapters r always short sorry jskfdhsdjkghkg

      Haru had posed a difficult question: what was he going to do? His options seemed awfully limited. He clipped one of the pins he was using to make a lockpick, and glanced lazily at Morgana, sighing. Morgana seemed to be frowning back at him. Understandably so. Akechi was out with Futaba for the day, and Yusuke was supposed to come over later with Ann. Akira placed his head against the cool wood of the work desk, sighing.

      "I'm tired." He reached for Morgana.

      "I'm NOT a stuffed animal!" Morgana shrieked, but still let himself be squeezed to the man's chest, "honestly, Akira! I am in NO position to help with this." he paused, "You _**are**_ whining about the whole Akechi drama, yeah?"

      "I'm groaning, not whining." Akira put Morgana back on the desk, "but, yeah, what do I-"

      "You had to know it wasn't gonna be hanky dory when you started dating him. I don't know what you were expecting out of your friends." Morgana squinted his eyes, "surprised Ryuji doesn't bother you about it daily..."

      "He does."

      "Eugh. Just when I had hope. Anyways. Yusuke and everyone else besides Futaba have every right to hate Akechi. I hate him too! He shot you, betrayed all of us, and is literally the human embodiment of what the Phantom Thieves are against! He's a cruel, selfish guy and he's probably still using you. I hate to be the one to break it to you but-"

      A different voice piped up, "I agree, Mona." it was Ann's. 

      "Oh. Hey Ann." Akira looked up at Yusuke and Ann, who were at the entrance of his room.

      "Akira! Why are you so nonchalant about this?! How can you be?" She seemed hurt, "I've been keeping my damn mouth shut this WHOLE time, but you're not an idiot. You know how upset we all are! Futaba is too kind to be giving him all these chances. I thought you disliked him when we first met him? And then he does this... and you like him more? Akira. Seriously. Think critically! Is he manipulating you like Kamoshida did to me?

      "I think it is more like what Madarame did to me," Yusuke stepped toward Akira, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture was maybe supposed to be comforting, but his grip hurt Akira's shoulder. "Lure you in with promises and then secretly be laughing in the background."

      "He'd have a palace." Akira retorted, "he isn't as evil as you guys think."

      "Listen to us for one moment!" Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "One of us will take him in for the night if it means you can sit alone and ruminate on what you want to do."

      Ann stared at her shoes, "Akira. This isn't us trying to be selfish, you know?"

      Akira snorted, instantly regretting it when he saw the hurt look on their faces. He sighed, standing up. "I will think about my next move." He looked at Yusuke, then Ann, then Morgana. "What should I do?"

      "Joker," Morgana began, "these two, and me too, we want your safety!" He jumped onto the floor, "so do what makes you the safest and happiest."

      "If we could be included in the safety plan that'd be awesome, though." Ann mumbled. "But Morgana is right. If you are happy and safe, we'll try to be more supportive. Just... stop rushing into these situations." 

      "Is that what you both came over to tell me?" 

      "Oh, no. I could've just texted you it." Yusuke sat on Akira's couch, and smiled, "I am here for coffee and inspiration."

     

 

      Mishima. The head of the "phandom" (a name that made Akechi want to vomit just upon hearing), and someone who hated him with a hundred times the amount that Yusuke and Haru did. Mishima loved Akira, he looked up to him and adored everything about him. He was Mishima's hero, after all. And Akechi? The villain who tried to rip that hero away from him violently. Akechi understood his hatred the most, of everyone. He wanted to understand Haru and Yusuke's, but he had trouble. Love and admiration, though? He could understand Mishima hating him due to those emotions.

     That's why him yelling expletives and tearing up made sense. Akechi stared.

     "H-How dare you..." Mishima mumbled, "you don't care. You never cared about him."

     Futaba stared at her boots. "Mishima... Please."

     "Futaba!" He turned to her, tearing up again, "I thought he died."

     Futaba took in a deep breath, "but Akira didn't. It's okay. Calm down." She pushed up her glasses, smiling at him, "I'm watching Akechi with a close eye to make sure he doesn't pull anything fishy! See!"

     Akechi assumed these two had never really talked, but he assumed they'd probably get along really well. 

     "You are?"

     "Yeah! I'm like his, much younger babysitter because he makes really crappy decisions."

     Mishima looked at Akechi, "He does." Mishima paused, bringing a hand to his chin, "I will help you babysit him then!"

     Futaba's eyes widened, and she stepped back, "Huh...? Oh, yeah? Uh. Cool."

     "It's been decided!" He walked around Akechi, "you haven't said anything this whole time."

     "I guess I didn't know what to say?" Akechi awkwardly laughed as Futaba looked at him with narrow eyes.

    

     Futaba walked with him to LeBlanc, and sighed as they strolled through the empty streets.

     "Mishima, from what I know from Akira, and stuff, is nice. Just... a weirdo sometimes." Futaba laughed.

     "Uh... oh-kay?" 

     "He cares about Akira, and that's what's important. He helps a lot with the Phantom Thieves."

     "Ahh..." Akechi stopped in his tracks as the _ **Pi Pi Pi Pi**_ of his phone went off.

    

**AKIRA: Hey. No spending the night here tonight. You're stuck at Yusuke's dorm.**


End file.
